Give me some hope
by DyCin TicBal
Summary: Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Louis Tomlinson a disparu. Trois mois durant lesquelles, Harry Styles a arrêté de vivre. Que va t-il se passer si Louis revenait soudainement, sachant qu'Harry a de forts sentiments pour lui ? /!\ YAOI LouisxHarry
1. Die

**M**_ore Than This_ -

Trois mois. Trois mois de solitude, de tristesse, de pleurs, de souffrance. Trois mois de calvaire. Trois mois où Harry Styles a évité les médias, a stoppé toutes activités, a tout simplement arrêté de vivre. Il ne fait qu'inspirer de l'air pour l'expirer ensuite. Il reste allongé dans son lit, à ne plus penser à rien. Son regard fixe en face de lui, le mur désormais vide. Auparavant, plusieurs photos y étaient accrochés où lui et son meilleur ami arboraient d'énormes sourires sur leurs lèvres. Il avait trouvé le courage d'enlever ces photos qui le torturaient, le narguaient tout les soirs, lui murmurant toujours cette même phrase : " Tu aurais pu tout lui avouer, désormais, c'est trop tard. " Un goût amer s'insinuait dans son âme. Il l'aimait à en mourir mais il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Il ne trouvait plus l'intérêt. Il avait perdu tout espoir. C'était fini.

_Trois mois depuis que Louis Tomlinson avait disparu. _

24 Décembre 2011 

" _Hé Louis, t'es où ? Jt'ai pas vu depuis le début de la soirée et je te vois nul part. Je suis à l'étage avec Zayn, viens nous rejoindre, on va bientôt manger le gâteaux. x_ " SMS de Niall, envoyé à 23 h 49.

" _Mec, t'as disparu ou... ?_ - Liam soupira - _On a dû manger le gâteau sans toi. Sérieux, viens, tout le monde te cherche pour te souhaiter Joyeux Anniversaire._ " Message vocale de Liam, envoyé à 00 h 11.

" _Lou'... C'est Harry... Putain pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Tout le monde te cherche partout, personne ne t'a vu... T'es même pas à la maison. Rappel-moi. _" Message vocale d'Harry, envoyé à 00 h 30.

" _Louis fais pas le con, répond. On a fouillé partout dans le bar. La police te cherches. J'espère pour toi que t'es juste trop déchiré pour répondre. Prend pas de voiture. Rentre à pied si t'y arrive. Mais fais pas de conneries. Salut._ " Message vocale de Zayn, envoyé à 01 h 00.

28 Décembre 2011

" _Nous venons d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. 24 Décembre, Louis Tomlinson, le chanteur du fameux groupe One Direction aurait disparu entre vingt-trois heures et une heure du matin. La police et un incroyable nombre de fans se mobilisent pour retrouver le jeune homme. Les membres du groupe et les proches ne ce sont pas encore publiquement exprimer à ce sujet. Contactez immédiatement les numéros qui s'affichent sur l'écran si vous retrouvez la personne._ " - Journal télévisé, anglais.

25 Mars 2012

" _Toujours aucune nouvelle du jeune chanteur Anglais, porté disparu. Louis Tomlinson, âgé de 20 ans, ancien candidat de l'émission X-Factor et membre du célèbre groupe One Direction a disparu depuis le 24 Décembre 2011, alors qu'il fêtait son anniversaire dans le bar "Mahiki" de Londres. Mais nous venons d'apprendre que Stanley Forester, jeune garçon de 16 ans, a lui aussi disparu ce même jour. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. Si vous apercevez une de ces deux personnes, contactez d'urgence les numéros ci-dessous._ "

Voilà ce que disait le journal "The Times" que tenait madame Styles dans ses mains. Elle plia soigneusement le journal quand elle eut finis sa lecture et retourna dans la cuisine.

" Harry, viens manger ! " Cria t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Mais les minutes défilèrent, toujours aucune trace d'Harry. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs mois. Elle l'appelait tout le temps pour qu'il vienne manger, mais il ne descendait jamais. Alors elle n'insistait pas et montait à l'étage avec un plateau. Elle le posait sur son bureau et elle retournait à ses occupations. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir en faisant rapidement entré la personne, tandis que les flashs des appareils photos les fusillaient.

" Il est là-haut. " Dit-elle au jeune homme avec un faible sourire.

Le garçon la remercia et monta les marches des escaliers puis pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry. Il observa la chambre qui n'avait pourtant pas changer depuis sa dernière visite -qui remontait à une semaine- et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

" Y'a Niall qui a fait une chute mémorable tout à l'heure, t'aurais dû voir ça. " Dit le garçon en riant. Harry ne réagit pas, comme à son habitude, puis se mit en position assise pour observer son ami. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille. Une peau mate. Des yeux de couleur chocolat. Un visage agréable à regarder. Son prénom était Zayn. Malgré le faite qu'Harry ne répondait pas à ses paroles, Zayn continuait de raconter ses journées. Il avait un peu l'impression de discuter avec un mur, mais il était sûr qu'à force, un jour ou l'autre, Harry reprendrait goût à la vie. Il fallait juste qu'il lui rende souvent visite, et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

" Tu sais, ils sont sur une piste. Un autre mec a disparu ce même jour. Tout n'est pas perdu. " Dit-il, sans réfléchir à ses mots. Peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt à parler de cette histoire, mais il voulait quand même le tenir au courant. Il voulait lui donner de l'espoir, même si lui-même ne croyait plus vraiment au retour de leur ami.

12 Avril 2012 

Le premier rire. Le premier rire depuis sa disparition. Harry et Zayn étaient sortis dans un parc. Le bouclé s'était installé sur une balançoire et le plus vieux le poussait de plus en plus fort. Il avait enfin rit. Il était sur la voie de la guérison.

15 Avril 2012 / PDV - Harry Styles.

**G**_oo _**G**_oo _**D**_olls - Iris _

" J'ai entendu dire que pour se libérer, le mieux c'est de tout écrire sur un papier. Même si je suis pas vraiment doué pour ça... Rester en vie jusqu'à te voir mourir est sûrement la dernière chose au monde que je voulais.

Personne ne sait ce qui t'ait arriver. Ils disent qu'ils sont sur une piste, mais honnêtement, j'ai arrêter d'y croire depuis longtemps. C'était peut-être le dernier jour de ton existence. Et en quelque sorte, le mien aussi.

Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviendrais si important pour moi, vital. Tu m'avais souris grandement pendant que j'étais entrain de te fixer. J'me suis retourné, gêné, en espérant intérieurement que tu viennes à ma rencontre, et c'est ce que tu as fais. Depuis ce jour, tu as toujours été là pour moi, quelque sois le moment ou l'endroit. Il suffisait que tu viennes me prendre dans tes bras et me sourire, puis tout allait soudainement mieux. Tu m'apportais de la lumière dans une vie qui était constamment sombre. Depuis quelques mois, cette lumière s'est éteinte. Je me déteste d'avoir passer mes journées allongé, à me morfondre, espérant que tu reviennes rapidement. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Me lever. Faire tout pour te retrouver. Mais personne n'a aucune idée d'où tu pourrais être. C'est horrible ce sentiment. On a envie d'escalader des montages, de courir des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans s'arrêter, de faire le tour du monde pour retrouver une personne qui nous ait chère, mais on ne peut rien faire appart... attendre. Désespérément. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais voulu te dire avant que tu ne partes... Comme par exemple tout ce que je ressens pour toi ? J'arrive pas à y croire moi-même, mais... Je pense que je t'aime. Woaw.. Ce mot sonne tellement fade à l'écrit. J'aurais aimé te le dire en face, mais je n'aurais pas eu le courage. Surtout car j'aurais eu peur de voir une expression de dégoût sur ton visage. Que tu me repousse. Ça aurait été pire que maintenant. Je sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi ou bien si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. J'ai déjà eu envie de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je me suis imaginé plusieurs fois la scène. Y'aurais eu un feu d'artifice en arrière-plan, comme dans les films. Et une musique de Coldplay en fond. Parce que j'adore ce groupe. Ça aurait été en pleine nuit. Et pourquoi pas sous la pluie... Ouai, j'arrête, tu m'as compris. Je pense pas qu'un simple ami imagine ce genre de truc. Tu le sais peut-être pas, mais le sweet que je t'ai emprunté, j'y ai passer mes nuits à le sentir. Puis j'ai stopper. Ça me tuais de savoir que je n'allais probablement plus jamais dormir à tes côtés. Je devais m'y faire et continuer de vivre. D'arrêter de rester dans le passé. Je l'ai ranger dans mon armoire. Je vais peut-être te faire flipper mais, je me suis aussi imaginé sortir avec toi. A la place d'Hannah. Comprend-moi, je ne peux me confier à personne sur ce genre de chose, juste à ce bout de papier. Tu me tiendrais la main, me porterais sur tes genoux comme tu le fais avec elle. Tu passerais des heures au téléphone -même si on le fait déjà- et tu m'expliquerai à quel point tu m'aimes. Là, je suis sur une plage déserte. On y est aller tout les deux, quand tu es venue chez moi pour les vacances. Tu m'avais confié que tu voulais vivre avec moi, dans un appartement. C'était peut-être pas grand chose à tes yeux, juste une collocation avec un pote. Pour moi, ça signifiait qu'on allait se voir tout les jours. Qu'on allait passer nos journées et nos soirées ensemble. Du temps en plus avec toi, du pur bonheur, de la lumière. Il faut que j'y aille.. Ma mère va s'inquiéter.

Je t'aime. Plus que je ne le devrais.

Hazza. "

Je pliai soigneusement la lettre et l'a mis dans une enveloppe. Après l'avoir bien fermé, je l'accrochai à la ficelle du ballon que je tenais dans mes mains. Doucement, je desserrais mes doigts autour de la ficelle pour laisser le ballon s'envoler dans le ciel. Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision.


	2. Meditate

**H0lyhead** : Merci pour ta review! Et oui, il y a une suite :) x

Let's go pour le chapitre 2 !

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

17 Juillet 2012 - PDV **Harry Styles**

Je marchais les mains enfouies dans mes poches, entre les différents arbres de cette forêt. J'avançais, avançais, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit spécial, tout au fond, dans un coin perdu. Un arbre pas très haut où l'on pouvait facilement grimper, donnait vu sur une magnifique cascade. Sur une des branches, moi et Louis nous étions assis quelques jours avant son anniversaire, en plein hiver. On avait discuté du futur. La peur du succès. Que nos vies changes. Et on avait convenue qu'on reviendrait ici, rien que tout les deux, en été, pour se baigner dans le lac. L'été est arrivé, mais il n'y a que moi, assis seul. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant le bruit apaisant de l'eau, me remémorant le jour où nous étions venus. Si je n'avais pas participé à X-Factor, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, marmonnai-je à moi-même. J'arrachai nerveusement les feuilles de la branche, pour ensuite les lancer en l'air. En tournant mon regard, quelque chose attira mon attention. Quelque chose de gravé dans le tronc de l'arbre. Je m'approchai en plissant des yeux. On pouvait distinctement lire un " H + L " au milieu d'un cœur. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pourtant pas moi qui avait écris ça. Ces lettres étaient-elles les premières de nos deux prénoms, à nous ? Évidemment, on était les deux seuls à connaître cet endroit... Alors étais-ce Louis qui avait inscrit ça ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il était lui aussi amoureux de moi ? Non, il faut que j'arrête de me faire de faux espoirs. Il y aura rien entre nous. Déjà parce qu'il est parfaitement hétérosexuel et aussi parce qu'il est sûrement mort. Mais bon... En même temps, tout le monde croit que je suis hétéro alors que pas du tout, donc ça veut pas forcément dire quelque chose... Je restai là à fixer la gravure, perdu dans mes pensées.

PDV - **Niall Horan**

Allongé dans mon lit, je repensais bizarrement à la dernière interview que l'on avait donné avec le groupe. Et au sourire qu'avait Louis ce jour-là. Il était d'humeur blagueur et faisait rire le publique. Puis cette question que m'avait posé le journaliste me revint soudainement en mémoire.

_" - Et toi Niall, expliques-moi comment un gars aussi sexy que toi, n'ait pas de petite-amie ? "_

_J'avais les joues qui brûlaient sous les cris du publique. Peut-être parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas une fille qui m'intéressait ? Mais comment pouvais-je expliquer une telle chose. J'avais bafouillé un truc incompréhensible alors que l'intervieweur riait. Liam avait décidé de répondre à ma place, voyant que je ne m'en sortais pas. _

_" - Il préfère prendre son temps et trouver la fille parfaite. " Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire complice. _

Payne, si seulement tu savais que la personne parfaite, c'est toi... Il n'y avait que mon meilleur ami, Sean, qui était au courant de mes sentiments. Je n'ai même pas eu à lui avouer, il a tout découvert tout seul. Et pourtant, il ne m'a pas rejeté. Il m'a même soutenu et a continué à être toujours là pour moi. Peut-être que, comme il n'y a plus de One Direction, je n'ai plus besoin de faire attention à mon image ? Je peux peut-être... dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur à Liam ? La question est : Comment va t-il réagir ? Ou alors devrais-je simplement continuer à garder mes sentiments au plus profond de mon être...

PDV - **Liam Payne**

" - Tu-tu... Attends t'es entrain de rompre avec moi ? " Demandai-je en essayant de cacher la tristesse que l'on pouvait entendre dans ma voix. Danielle était assise devant moi, tenant mes mains dans les siennes. Elle parlait avec une voix douce et calme.

" - Liam... Je pars à l'autre bout du monde pour une durée de trois mois... Et trois mois sans te voir, c'est... C'est impossible pour moi. Et puis, tu es un mec... Et un mec, seul, sans sa copine dans les horizons-

- Tu penses que je vais te tromper ? La coupai-je. Sache que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose Danielle, jamais! Je t'aime. Et s'il faut que j'attende trois putain de mois pour te revoir, j'attendrais.

- Je préfère qu'on fasse un break... Souffla t-elle.

- Dis plutôt que t'en as marre de moi et que t'as envie de te taper d'autres mecs. Lançai-je froidement en me levant et en remettant ma veste.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille Liam ? Je t'aime, tu me suffis amplement!

- Ouai c'est ça. "

Je sortis de l'appartement en claquant la porte sous le coup de l'énervement. J'essuyai rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues d'un revers de manche. Je dévalai les escaliers et sortit en courant de l'immeuble pour me réfugier dans ma voiture. En y entrant, je posai mes mains sur le volant, et explosai en sanglot. J'ai toujours été comme ça, un garçon sensible. J'ai même pleuré devant Toy Story une fois. Pitoyable, hein ? J'appuyai sur les différentes touches de la radio et tombai sur une chanson de One Republic ( Apologize ). Super. Une musique bien déprimante. Ça va pas m'aider. Mais alors pas du tout. Je vis Danielle sortir du bâtiment en courant et me mis à démarrer la voiture, n'ayant pas du tout envie de lui parler. J'accélérai et roulai dans la rue ne sachant pas trop où aller, voulant simplement m'éloigner de la réalité.

PDV – **Zayn Malik **

Depuis quelques temps, j'aidais Mrs. Tomlinson à certaines tâches quotidienne. Elle était seule à s'occupe de la maison et de ses petites filles. Il n'y avait plus Louis pour l'aidé à tout gérer, et puis comme en ce moment, je n'étais plus trop occupé, j'avais décidé de l'aider. J'étais donc partis acheté quelques courses au supermarché de la ville et était revenu une heure plus tard.

« Tu peux poser les sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. » Criait la mère depuis la salle de bain quand j'entrai dans la maison.

Je posai les sacs sur la table, comme elle me l'avait indiqué, et regardai autour de moi. Plus tôt, elle m'avait proposé de rester dîner et j'avais accepté. Ces derniers jours, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une deuxième mère. La mienne était d'ailleurs partis en Irlande pour son travail. Au moins, je me sentais moins seul. Je décidai de monter à l'étage, et marchai dans le couloir, jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de mon ami. J'ouvris la porte, observant les lieux, et m'assis sur le lit, regardant les murs et les objets posés sur les différents meubles. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici, de temps en temps. Sa chambre était restée la même depuis son départ. Rien n'avait changer ni été toucher. Tout était resté à la même place. Sa mère tenait à garder le lieux intact et ne voulait surtout pas refaire la pièce. Au cas où, un jour, il reviendrait... Mais personne n'y croyait vraiment, à un retour, aujourd'hui. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, la moitié de mon corps penché en dehors pour observer ce qu'il y avait sous le lit. Je tirai distraitement sur une vieille boîte de chaussure, et l'ouvris pour observer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Plusieurs papiers pliés en deux. Des stylos. Des taches d'encres. Un vieux paquet de chewing-gum. Une photo du groupe, qui met fit rire à cause des têtes que l'on faisait. Et un vieux CD des Beatles. Je regardai la photo quelques instants avec un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, et la rangeai dans la boîte. Je pris ensuite les papiers entre mes doigts, et en dépliai un. Les paroles de Stole My Heart, une chanson écrite par lui pour notre album, étaient écrites au stylo à plume. Mon sourire toujours présent sur mes lèvres, je posai ma tête sur le coussin et chantai les paroles dans un murmure.

« _The light shines_

_It's getting hot on my shoulders _

_I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter_

_'Cause your friends, _

_They look good and you look better _

_Don't you know all night, _

_I've been waiting for a _**boy **_like you to come around, round, round._ »

Je me relevai subitement et fronçai des sourcils, en signe d'incompréhension. **Boy** ? **BOY** ? Étais-ce une erreur d'inintention ? Les paroles parlaient d'une fille, normalement. Je continuai à lire les paroles de la chanson, et me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une faute. Tout les endroits où étais censé y avoir « **girl** », ont été remplacé par des « **boy** ».

« What the fuck... » Marmonnai-je en fixant le papier.


	3. Smile

**L-echarpe-Verte** : _Merci de ta review! :D Il y a bien évidemment une suite ;) xx_

**Jean-Loo** : _Un gros merci pour ta review! Si j'ai réussi à te faire lâcher quelques larmes, ça me touche :') Je continue cette fiction, bien évidemment, c'est juste que chez moi, l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là (et aussi par manque de temps) donc, avec moi, on ne sait jamais quand la suite viendra ^-^ _

**Ako-Cissnei** : Merci à toi pour avoir lu mon début de fiction et pour cette review constructive :) ! La suite est là.

**Riseandshine** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! T'inquiètes pas, je ne l'oublie pas notre petit Louis ;)

C'est un réel plaisir de savoir qu'on lit ma fiction, et également de recevoir vos avis et vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre -plutôt court, je trouve- vous plaira. Bonne lecture! Xx

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**18 Juillet 2012**

PDV – ?

Le noir complet. Le silence. La solitude. Le temps qui passe à une allure terriblement lente. La gorge sèche et la faim à en avoir mal au ventre. Les bras endoloris à cause de ces cordes qui me serrent. L'odeur du sang qui me donne la nausée. _Je veux... mourir._ Je n'ai plus aucune force. Même plus la force de pleurer ni de crier. Je regrette d'être devenu célèbre. Je regrette terriblement. J'aurais préféré que rien n'arrive. Garder ma vie tranquille et banale à Doncaster. Ce fou furieux ne m'aurait jamais kidnapper. Je vais sûrement moi aussi devenir fou. Ne pas savoir comment va ma famille, l'idée que ma mère pleure ma disparition me rend malade. _Et Harry ? _Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Ou m'a t-il complètement oublier ? One Direction doit sûrement être bien mieux sans moi. J'ai aucun talent. Ce mec me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je ne sers à rien sur cette terre. Je ne fais que du mal à mes fans. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Cette fille qui s'est suicidée par ma faute... _Je ne suis qu'un monstre. _

Soudainement, de la lumière vint éclairer la pièce complètement obscure. Je fermais immédiatement les paupières en marmonnant une injure. Mes yeux me faisaient horriblement mal, n'étant plus habitué à la lumière du jour depuis plusieurs mois. Des pas ses précipitèrent vers moi et je sentis les cordes qui me retenaient, tomber à mes pieds.

« Vite, vite! On a pas le temps! Dépêchez-vous! »

PDV – Niall Horan 

La musique résonnait fortement chez les McCormick. Pour cause, leur enfant organisait une fête en leur absence. J'observais, assis sur le perron, la maison qui était juste en face de la mienne. On pouvait voir les lumières de toutes les pièces allumés, les ombres des gens danser par la fenêtre, des cris venant du jardin. Je pourrais facilement m'y introduire. _Mais à quoi bon ? On me saoulera, pour ensuite profiter de moi et vendre des clichés aux magasines people ?_ D'un côté, on ne parlait presque plus de nous. Nous avions disparus aussi vite que nous étions devenus célèbres. Je serrai des poings à cette pensée. _Mon rêve. Mon rêve détruit par un gars que je n'avais jamais porté dans mon cœur. _**Tomlinson**. C'est horrible, je me plains alors qu'il est sans doutes mort. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a perdu quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas lui qui devra supporter les pleurs de son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas lui qui a vu son rêve se briser le temps d'une fête. Il est simplement parti. Comme un lâche. Et l'idée qu'il pourrait mourir ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Une année entière durant laquelle j'ai dû le supporter. Lui et ses sauts d'humeur. Lui et ses remarques méchantes et gratuites qu'il me lançait. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Mais moralement, il me détruisait petit à petit. _C'était à cause de qui, ces marques sur mon bras ?_** Tomlinson**. C'est ça qui est horrible quand on fait partie d'un groupe. Si l'on déteste une de ces personnes, on ne peut rien y faire. Elle fait partie de notre vie. Elle est en partie responsable de notre bonheur, car sans elle, il n'y a plus de rêve. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, c'est encore pire. Il m'est indispensable malgré que je le hais. Voilà, ce qui m'exaspère.

Je me levai lentement et rentrai dans ma maison, montant les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, ayant reçu un message.

SMS – **Liam** « _Besoin de parler à quelqu'un... On peut se voir ? Xx_ »

Je déglutis. Liam Payne voulait me voir. Accepter ou refuser ? Je n'avais plus envie de revoir les autres membres du groupe. Je voulais tout oublier. Recommencer ma vie comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Mais c'est Liam. Et rien que l'idée de le revoir faisait battre mon cœur...

PDV – Zayn 

Ce que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre de Louis, continuait à me perturber. Je me repassai sans arrêt les moments que j'avais passé avec lui. _Est-ce qu'une seule fois, il aurait fait une remarque, un sous-entendu, un faux pas qui cacherait son homosexualité ? Non. C'est impossible. Louis a toujours était hétéro. Il n'est sortit qu'avec des filles... Bon oui, il a des gestes efféminés et puis, il parle comme une fille... Mais ça ne veut rien dire! Pourquoi nous aurait-il caché une chose pareille ? Il nous l'aurait dit! Non ?_ Je soupirai en me rinçant avec l'eau froide de ma douche. Peut-être que Liam était au courant de quelque chose ? Tout le monde se confie à lui, c'est un peu le Papa de la bande. Oui, il doit sûrement savoir quelque chose. Après une dizaine de minutes, je sortis de la douche et enfilai rapidement des vêtements après m'être séché. J'attrapai mon portable en m'asseyant sur mon lit, et composai le numéro de Liam.

PDV – Harry

_We found Love - Rihanna_

Il n'y avait pas que chez Horan qu'une fête battait son plein. À Holmes Chapel, une ville habituellement calme et tranquille, une fête était également organisée par des jeunes lycées. Après tout, on était samedi soir, c'était les vacances, et il fallait bien s'amuser. J'étais accoudé à ma fenêtre, en caleçon, venant tout juste de sortir de mon lit, la musique bruyante m'ayant réveillé. Je souriais doucement en regardant les jeunes s'amuser avec envie. Je me remémorais toutes les fêtes auxquelles j'avais été invité avant X-Factor. Je n'étais qu'un simple adolescent, encore inconnu, qui s'amusait avec sa bande de potes. Jour après jour, je reprenais goût à la vie. Lentement, certes, mais sûrement. _Et si m'incruster à cette méga party m'aiderait à sourire à la vie, comme avant ? Ou au moins, oublier tout mes malheurs le temps d'une soirée ?_ Je fermai la fenêtre et fixai mon armoire. Ma mère et ma sœur dormaient profondément. Et puis je ne m'éloigne pas, je suis juste dans la rue... Je leur laisserais un mot sur la table de la cuisine, au cas ou. J'attrapai un slim noir, une paire de Vans bleu foncé, et un simple t-shirt blanc. J'enfouis mon portable et mes clés dans ma poche, puis sortis de ma chambre en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Toujours silencieusement, je descendis les escaliers et sortis de ma maison après avoir laisser un mot sur un post-it. Je marchai en direction de la maison d'Eddie Marsh, essayant d'arborer un air décontracter. J'entrai facilement, la porte étant grandement ouverte. Je me retrouvai immédiatement au milieu d'une foule d'une soixantaine de personnes dansant, criant et chantant. Certaines personnes avaient l'air de me reconnaître, car des regards intrigués se tournaient vers moi, et des gloussements se faisaient entendre à mon passage. Je lançai quelques sourires charmeur à certaines filles et cherchait Eddie du regard, pour lui faire part de ma présence. Mais je ne le vis nul part... Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Hey, tu viens danser ? »

Je tournai mon regard à l'entente de la voix qui ne m'était pas familière. Un sourire se forma au coin de mes lèvres en apercevant une fille plutôt mignonne. De longs cheveux roux et de très beaux yeux verts. Comment lui résister ?

« Avec plaisir... »


	4. Relive

**42cm** : _Pourquoi es-tu morte ? :( Moi qui était contente de recevoir la review d'une quéquette! _

**mllemarinaa** : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Es-tu toujours mllemarinaa sur Twitter ? Je ne trouve pas ta page..._

**Ako-Cissnei **: _Eh oui, c'est court :( Moi je suis habitué à toutes les bromances qui contiennent Niall, héhé. Encore merci de suivre ma fiction et de me donner ton avis !_

**Jean-LoO** : _Merci pour ta review ! :D _

**Dalrhenia** : _Merci beaucoup ! :D xx_

**Alyceis** : _Mais... Je suis sadique! Mouhaha. J'espère que mes prochains chapitres répondront rapidement à tes questions. (a) Et non, désolée, je ne connais pas de sites regroupant les fanfictions One Direction :(( x_

**1DMarion** : _Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Et voilà la suite ! :D _

**Louguia** : _Bien sûre qu'il y a une suite ! Là voilà ;) x_

_Merci à tous. 3 Et bonne lecture. _

**19 Juillet 2012 - Une heure du matin**.

PDV - Harry Styles

Ma tête me tournait horriblement. Je ne voyais plus très bien et je titubais en essayant de suivre cette fille aux longs cheveux roux dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom. Elle m'avait proposé d'aller chez elle, car " On y serait plus tranquille ". On était tout les deux saouls. Et prendre la voiture était sûrement pas la meilleure idée. Mais elle habitait trop loin pour qu'on aille à pieds. Et comme je n'avais pas toute ma tête, l'idée d'aller chez moi ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Alors on monta tout les deux, moi sur le siège passager. Je riais. Sans savoir trop pourquoi. Je n'avais même pas mit ma ceinture. Je m'amusais à danser sur la chanson qui passait à la radio. Tout se déroulait bien pour le moment. Elle détournait son visage de la route pour me regarder et rire aussi. Soudainement, un bruit de sirène retentit. Je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre et ne pu distinguer que des couleurs bleu et jaune. J'éclatai une fois de plus de rire. La police était à notre poursuite. On avait eu l'idée débile d'essayer de les semer. Pour nous, tout ça était un jeu. On essayait de dépasser la voiture de police en accélérant. Mais soudainement, tout se ralentit. La jeune fille à mes côté se mit à crier. Je tournai a tête. Un éclair blanc. Une collision.

Merde.

PDV - Zayn Malik 

Après avoir eu une longue conversation téléphonique avec Liam, je m'étais plongé sous mes couvertures pour enfin dormir. Dommage pour moi, mon portable me réveilla vers 3 heure du matin. Je grognai en me tenant sur mes coudes quelques secondes avant de décrocher et de répondre avec une voix d'endormis.

" Allô ? "

" Allô Zayn ? Désolé de te réveiller, c'est Simon. "

Je fronçai des sourcils. Pourquoi Simon Cowell m'appellerait en pleine nuit ?

" Oh. Bonsoir. "

" C'était juste pour te prévenir qu'Harry est à l'hôpital. Apparemment il a eu un accident de voiture après avoir été à une fête. "

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre, pas tout à fait réveillé. J'ouvris grand la bouche. Étais-je en plein cauchemar ? Décidément, tout allait mal.

PDV - ?

Quand enfin je fus -si j'ai bien compris- monté dans une voiture, je m'autorisais à ouvrir les yeux. Je baissai mon regard vers mes poignets. Ils étaient rouges et douloureux à cause des cordes qui m'avaient serrées auparavant. Une dame assit à mes côtés me demandait si j'allais bien. Me posait des questions pour savoir si j'avais toute ma tête. Tout cet enfer était finis ? J'étais libéré ? Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater en sanglot.

**19 Juillet 2012 - 15h26**

PDV - Externe

Niall avait rejoins Liam à Wolverhampton, vu qu'il devait de toutes manières venir en Angleterre pour aller voir Harry car il avait été mis au courant il y a quelques heures de son accident. Ils avaient décidés d'aller dans ce parc, en face de la maison de Liam, pour discuter tranquillement sur un banc. Assit l'un à côté de l'autre, le blond fixait ses pieds avant d'éclaircir sa voix.

" Alors... De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Dit-il en relevant sa tête vers son ami.

" C'est Danielle... " Soupira t-il.

" Vous avez rompus ? " Demanda soudainement Niall, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

" Hum.. Ouai... Elle s'en va pour trois mois en Inde... Et elle croit que je vais la tromper. "

" Ça c'est pas cool... " Fut tout ce que Niall pouvait dire. " Mais tu sais, elle a peut-être raison un peu d'un côté... "

" Non Niall, me dis pas que t'es de son côté ?! " Demanda Liam avec exaspération.

" Dis-toi que pendant trois mois, tu vas plus avoir ta copine... Plus l'embrasser et puis tout ces trucs... Enfin tu sais, les hommes ont un besoin de se- "

" Bordel, y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie d'un couple! "

" Non, mais c'est quand même important. Bon, appart si vous l'avez jamais fait et que tu attends toujours... "

" Niall, tais-toi. "

Le blond lâcha un léger rire.

" Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être, tu croiseras quelqu'un qui t'attirera, et comme t'auras pas ta copine, tu voudras- 'fin tu me comprend quoi. J'vais pas entrer dans les détails. "

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle de ça alors qu'Harry va peut-être mourir. "

Niall frappa Liam sur le bras.

" Dis-pas ça. Il va s'en sortir. "

" On a déjà perdu un membre. Je veux pas qu'on en perde un deuxième... "

**19 Juillet 2012 - 22h12**

Zayn, Niall et Liam marchaient côte à côte dans la gare, tirant leurs valises derrière eux. Leurs capuches sur la tête, et des lunettes de soleil couvrant leurs yeux, ils ne voulaient pas se faire reconnaître. Ils n'étaient n'y en forme, ni d'humeur à signer des autographes ou bien faire des photos. Alors dans le silence, ils zigzaguaient entre les gens pour enfin pouvoir sortir. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes sous la pluie battante avant d'entre dans un van aux vitres teintés. Même à l'intérieur, le silence régnait. La radio était éteinte, et on entendait seulement le bruit des gouttes qui frappaient violemment contre les vitres. Zayn était plongé dans ses pensées. Comment allait-il vivre la perte de son deuxième ami ? La perte de la célébrité ? Oui, maintenant qu'il avait connu le succès, comment allait se dérouler le "après" One Direction ? Il allait vivre comme tout les gens normaux, sauf que lui, il aurait tout l'argent dont il a besoin, et en plus de ça, deux amis décédés ? Il ne voulait pas vivre dans l'ennui et la tristesse. C'était la chose qu'il redoutait le plus. Mais qui allait sûrement arrivé... Oui, Harry n'est peut-être pas mort. Mais Louis! Louis. Ils n'allaient plus jamais le retrouver. C'était finit. Il n'y aurait plus de One Direction. Ils n'auraient pas la force de continuer sans un des membres. Harry ne sera peut-être même plus en capacité de faire des concerts, chanter, danser... Oh, Harry... Zayn se plaignait de sa future vie, mais Harry... Si le bouclé survivait, il vivrait sûrement une vie pire que celle de Zayn... Harry n'a pas simplement perdu un ami. Il a perdu son meilleur ami. Harry était-il également amoureux de Louis ? Zayn espérait que non. Mais en doutait. Harry était celui qui a été le plus touché par la disparition de l'aîné. Il avait arrêté de vivre pendant trois mois. Il ne parlait plus et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait plus que tout, était certainement une chose horrible... Vivre le restant de ses jours, avec constamment en tête, cette petite voix qui lui rappellera à chaque instant, la mort de son âme soeur... Zayn tirait nerveusement ses cheveux, et sortit rapidement de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

Niall courut et sauta rapidement sur le lit à côté de la fenêtre en criant "J'prend celui-là!", sous le rire de Liam. Ce dernier se tourna vers Zayn.

" Tu prends lequel ? " Demanda t-il.

" Oh... Euh, peu importe... Fais comme tu veux. " Marmonna Zayn en se baissant à genoux pour ouvrir sa valise.

Liam haussa des épaules et posa sa valise sur le lit du milieu. Niall lui, s'amusait à rebondir sur son lit, en cherchant la télécommande de la télé du regard. Zayn se redressa et changea rapidement ses vêtements , puis jeta ses anciennes fringues trempées par terre. Il s'allongea ensuite dans son lit, en s'installant confortablement, et en fixant le plafond, sans vraiment faire attention à la discussion qui avait entre Liam et Niall. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que...

" **Flash info : Louis Tomlinson qui avait disparu en Décembre dernier vient tout juste d'être retrouvé. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant mais bien sûr, nous vous informerons dès que nous aurons plus de nouvelles. **" Parlait l'homme dans la télé.

Tout n'était pas perdu ?

* * *

><p>À tout les friands de mon travail (Il doit pas y en avoir beaucoup... -jesors-), il y aura de nouvelles fictions prochainement. Une Larry, et une fiction sur les jumeaux Styles ;). Et désolée, en ce moment, mais chapitres sont assez courts...<p> 


End file.
